


Marshmallows and Other Sweets

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Spinning off fromChapter 5 of Kintsugi, a threesome with a possessive Byakuran, a resigned Tsuna and a sleepy Shoichi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427805) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"Mine, mine, mine." Byakuran mumbled into the hair of Tsuna's neighbour. Tsuna wouldn't even been able to separate the two of them with his Flames fully active. Shoichi - whose name he had only learned thanks to the sister Takeshi had knocked out - had melted into Byakuran's desperate grip once they'd been lain on his bed.

Sighing, Tsuna curled up with the two of them; Byakuran was his now, and he needed stabilising - he reminded him of Takeshi, when he was depressed, only not - and helping deal with Takeshi had taught him how to use his Flames to correct for that. He wrapped his new Lightning and fellow Sky and that Sky’s Sun up in his Flames and joined Shoichi in sleeping.

Tsuna woke up, the bed shifting beneath him, to find Byakuran awake and trying to strip Shoichi. He hit the white-haired Sky with a hefty dose of his Sky Flames; the Sun wasn't particularly awake, and definitely hadn't consented to what was going on. Yet. And while having a bond to Aria had definitely educated him on sex - not to mention Reborn’s _very detailed_  lecture, thank you very much - he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to participate.

The white-haired Sky’s head popped up with a scowl on it. “What was that for, Tsu-kun? Sho-chan’s mine. I was just claiming him.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t want to watch.” He poked the other Sky with a Flame covered finger. He blinked, confused, when a whole series of memories, of this Sky taking this Sun, the two of them of many different ages, poured into his mind until he pulled the finger away.

“See! He’s  _mine_.” The other Sky was petulant, head buried again in the red-head’s neck, and Tsuna was left wondering what his life was coming to  _this_  time.

"I still don't want to watch." The teen blinked at him as if to say 'then don't watch', which made him want to face palm. "And shouldn't you ask him, first, anyway?"

“Always ends wrong when I do.” The white-haired teen was sliding down the bed, his hand back beneath the red-head’s waistband and Tsuna wondered why he hadn’t woken yet. “Only times it works are when I don’t touch him, or don’t ask.” The pulse of Sky Flames caught him unaware; none of the other Skies had tried anything like that, and then there were cool lips pressed to his. “But you’ve never been there before. Never had me - or the other Skies - under your wings. S’different.”

Not the outcome that Tsuna had been trying for, but the other Sky’s lips were cool and dry and sweet, and he opened his mouth to the other teen and there was a tongue, hot and wet pressing in. He found himself responding, tongue pressing back without his conscious guidance, and the other teen settled his weight on top of Tsuna. Tsuna shuddered as he realised that there was another teen’s arousal pressing into his thigh, but it was a  _good_ shudder.

He found himself growing more aroused as the other Sky kissed him, and clung to him. The red-headed teen next to him still slept, though he could feel his Flames stirring, reaching out for the two aroused Skies next to him, and Tsuna sighed and slid his hands down the other Sky’s frame, succumbing to him. Perhaps he  _was_  ready for this.

The skin beneath his fingertips is soft, and cool compared to his; the other Sky’s Flames are banked, not yet something he has under his conscious command, but still there, much as the red-head’s are and he releases his tight grip on his own Flames, allowing them to thicken in the room. The white-haired Sky shudders in response, and breaks the kiss, burying his head in Tsuna’s neck.

“Lube. Need lube. Please tell me you have some, Tsu-kun? Your Flames -“ Byakuran’s hips roll against his and Tsuna fails to suppress a moan.

“Bedside table. What about my Flames, Byakuran?” The white-haired Sky reaches across him, and fumbles in the indicated drawer, claiming the bottle triumphantly. He slicks his fingers and slides down the bed.

“Seen you, so many times, and your Flames, but they’ve never been so -“ Tsuna’s pants had disappeared at some point, and there’s slick pressure against tight muscles, “so high, so early, so  _arousing_.” There’s a finger in his ass, and it feels strange, but there’s something hypnotising about the other Sky’s Flames, and the way he  _needs_ , and then the white haired teen’s mouth is wrapped around the head of his cock. Suction, fierce and demanding and also so very new distracts him from the fingers invading his body.

Two fingers curl in his gut, pressing, seeking, brushing against something that makes him arch, makes stars bloom in his vision and sparks shoot up his spine, and there is laughter around his cock at his moan. His cock is released with a pop, and the fingers in his ass are spread, stretching his body the way that Reborn had explained in humiliating detail. “Found it!” The voice is chirpy, with a side of mischief as that spot was deliberately pressed every second or third movement. “Can I, Tsu-kun?”

His body bucked, without his permission and then there was a kiss being pressed not his thigh, and the fingers were gone and he was empty. It made his Flames flare, grumpily, and there was a laugh and then blunt pressure, bigger than the fingers that had been there before. “Let me in, Tsu-kun. Let me in.” The pressure spikes almost unbearable, but the other Sky’s Flames, now higher with his arousal, are so needy that he can’t -

The muscle gives, with a burning spike of pain that douses Tsuna’s arousal, but with the other’s arousal still pressing down on him, he can’t push him away, he can’t bring himself to do so, and then there’s a hand wrapped around his half-hard cock. That feels good, another’s touch, and then Byakuran shifts his hips slightly and that spot is pressed again and he bucks. That’s enough for the other Sky, and one of his legs is being lifted on to Byakuran’s shoulder and the cock in his ass presses deeper, before withdrawing achingly slowly.

How the red-head next to both of them is still asleep, Tsuna doesn’t know; not with the noises they’re making, and the Flames that are roiling in the room. But then Byakuran presses back in to his body, grazing against the spot - his prostate, his memory finally supplies - that drags his attention back to the other Sky.

The hand wrapped around his cock squeezes, and then there’s a nail pressing against the underside of his cock head and that’s too much; his vision blurs white, and his back arches. The knot of tension at the base of his spine unravels and his gut clamps down on the intruder, desperately squeezing, and that only lengthens his orgasm, and leaves him shuddering and over-sensitive. The cock in his gut softens and slips free; and he can feel something slick drip from his hole, but the way the white-haired Sky curls up on top of him makes it all worthwhile.They’re both worn out, sticky with their own cum, and it’s easy to fall asleep again.

His body is achy, but that's not what wakes him. No, that's the cock that pushes him into, past stretched and abused muscles. There are soft murmurs; one is Byakuran's and the other is sleepy, but compliant, and then he's full again. His muscles twitch, uncomfortable at being stretched again, but the weight of the Flames pressing down on him, needing him, curling against him persuade his Flames and his body to accept, and he reaches for the teen penetrating him.

He’s warmer, and even softer to the touch than Byakuran; Shoichi. Sho-chan as Byakuran calls him, and Tsuna cranes his head forward to press a kiss on the teen - who actually is smaller than him, if only by a little bit - and finds his lips warm and rough to the touch. He remembers seeing the red-head chewing on them. His tongue’s stroke has the redhead opening his mouth to him, and he mimics what Byakuran did to him earlier.

He swallows the squeak that Byakuran pulls from the red-head; and he realises what the other Sky is doing when the cock that had penetrated him, but then stilled, presses deeper into his body, brushing against his prostate. He breaks off the kiss -

“Slowly, Byakuran. Slowly.” The white haired Sky grumbles, but does slow, and he returns to kissing Sho-chan, who starts to respond to Tsuna, his tongue pressing shyly against his and his hips bucking slightly as he tries to get away from the probing fingers. The short thrusts tease Tsuna and he tangles one hand in the red-hair and continues to kiss him. Remembering the way Byakuran had been stripping the red-head without asking his consent, he closes his eyes and reaches for the other’s Flames, feeling for them, and is relieved when he feels pleasure that out-weighs the confusion and reluctance.

The cock in his body jerks, and there’s more weight pressing Tsuna into the bed and he swallows Shoichi’s scream, and deliberately tenses around him, not wanting to lose the stimulation, and then there’s the white-haired Sky, biting at the red-head’s neck, and movement, and the Flames that surround the three of them flare and  _roar_  to life. Hunger and need and the flashes of memories that their Flames had shared previously strengthen, and consume Tsuna. He comes back to the present when Sho-chan shifts, and each thrust into his body strikes at his prostate, sending shocks through his body, and forcing him into a hazy near-orgasmic state.

He succumbs to it, to the tightly bound knot and it’s unravelling when one of the red-head’s hands, with it’s long, elegant fingers, pinches his nipple and twists. The shock of pain has Tsuna cumming, his fluids pulsing from him and his body clenching around the cock; again the presence of a cock in his ass drags out his release, making it take far longer to finish cumming than when he’d masturbated in the past. His release, his body’s clenching, tips Shoichi over the edge, and then there was more slick to join the earlier residue from when Byakuran took him, and he was being crushed by the weight of the other two teens.

"So good." The white-haired Sky murmurs. "And new. New is good. Hmmm. Tsu-kun, I can face Leviathan, right?" He rolls off the two of them, and buries his nose in Tsuna's shoulder briefly, before pulling the red-head between them and snuggling into him instead.

"Leviathan?" Tsuna doesn't know the name, but Aria's ability to see the future means that he doesn't question that the other Sky might know something he doesn't. "If you must?"

Byakuran answers him sleepily, his Flames confirming the truth in his words. "If I don't, Lambo will."


End file.
